Embodiments of this disclosure pertain to the art of gas furnace systems and, more particularly, to a furnace inducer elbow for a gas furnace system.
Gas furnace systems burn a gas fuel to generate heat. Exhaust gases generated by burning the fuel are passed through a chimney or flue and discharged to, in most cases, ambient. In the flue, the exhaust gases cool and form a liquid condensate. It is desirable to remove the liquid condensate from the flue in order to minimize flue blockage, diminished inducer fan performance, diminished performance of other furnace components, and/or rusting and other corrosion effects on portions of the gas furnace system. Condensate flowing back from the flue passes back towards an inducer fan housing. A rubber pipe elbow is used to couple the flue to the inducer fan assembly. The condensate is collected with a pipe tee or drain channels formed in the housing of the inducer fan. The condensate is then passed through elastomeric piping to a condensate trap or drain.